


Lego Ninjago: (Unofficial) Season 7

by ArrowFoxx_18



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowFoxx_18/pseuds/ArrowFoxx_18
Summary: What happens when the Ninja and co. go forward in time? Do they meet their kids? What's Ninjago like?Well, my friends, let's find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that there is going to be a season 7. This is JUST a fanfiction.  
> I got a good ways into this before I heard the news. It seemed to good to trash, so I decided to just make it a fanfiction.  
> For anyone who enjoys my works, please check out my Quotev account for more stories. (Arrowfoxx)

In Sensei Wu's teashop, all was quiet. Or as quiet as things could get, anyway.

There were no villains, henchmen, or evil masterminds. There were no skeletons, snakes, stone warriors, or (evil) robots. No power-hungry psychos, ghosts, or genies.

Just a quiet future - with the occasional crime fighting - to look forward to.

Or so they all thought. Not a single one of them - not even all-knowing Sensei Wu - knew of the adventure they were about to go on.

* * *

Kai Smith thought his head would explode. It was too quiet, too peaceful. He found himself constantly on guard, waiting for a new villain to target Ninjago.

His past had taught him to always expect a fight. His heart told him to look for one.

But everyone else would just shrug off his warnings, saying that everything would be okay. Hadn't they learned anything?!

Kai sighed and threw his book across the room. It hit the wall and then the floor with a loud _thud!_

He couldn't see why everyone was so content to relax when at any point, _anything_ could happen.

He got up and turned on his game system. He fiddled around with the buttons for a few minutes before turning it back off. He sighed again, sadly this time. It was time to face the truth: he wasn't a teenager anymore. Video games just wouldn't cut it.

 He jumped up as he heard shouts from downstairs. Heart pounding, thoughts racing, he raced out the door, down the stairs, and into the garage.

"What's going on?!" he asked in a rush. "Are we under attack?!"

The others turned to look at him. "Not quite, I am afraid," Zane responded. "Jay was having difficulties with his new inventions."

Kai sighed, both out of relief and anger. Yes, he was glad everyone was okay, but did they really have to scare him like that?!

Nya noticed her hotheaded brother's mounting frustrations. "Cheer up, Kai," she said, nudging him with her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find something new."

"Yeah..."he said quietly. He didn't want something new. He wanted to be a ninja, the Master of Fire, the one thing that fit him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the not too distant future, two hooded figures were crouched in front of a fire. Rain could be heard pounding on the roof and walls outside.

It was silent, save for the crackling of wood. Finally, one of them sighed.

"Copper," she said in a frustrated tone, "haven't we waited long enough? Isn't time to take matters into our own hands?"

Copper sat, watching the fire. "Fin, what would we do? We can't overthrow the Empress! It-It would be a massacre!"

"Times need to change, Cop! People need this rebellion," Finnick reasoned. "Face it: you're heroes aren't coming to save us. We need to do something."

Copper didn't answer. He sighed and took off his gloves, revealing calloused hands. He began adjusting logs in the fire, using his bare hands. Finally, he spoke.

"Call up Aspen, Fin. Tell her it's time."

 

To be continued in Chapter Two...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long days and nights with nothing to do, Kai meets up with an old friend from the Masters' Tournament. With some considerations, he decides to follow the other's example and lay low for a while. But what does that entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! Feedback is always welcome. Go check out my other works at Quotev. com, though none of them are as impressive as my Archive work.

Kai stood outside the door of N.J. Studios. This was the place, all right. He could hear the shouts, peals of laughter, and the pounding of music through the open door. 

He hesitated for a few moments until one of the assistants, Nicky, popped her head out the door. "Hey," she said in an impatient tone, "are you coming in? Or are you just going to just stand there like a creepy stalker?"

Kai blinked, caught off guard. "Uh...uh yeah. Yeah, I'm coming in."

"Then stop gawking like an idiot." Nicky rolled her eyes and walked off. Kai followed until he got to Studio B15. He could see the dance group through the windows and their leader, Jordyn Hart. 

She was the Master of Circuitry (and ballet, as Cole said). She had met the ninja several times over the years, once as an intern for Cyrus Borg, and again at the Masters' Tournament as the Master of Circuitry. Her goofy, forgetful personality often made Kai feel as though he were trying to catch a firefly.

He watched as they free-styled a bit, jumping around in time to the music. Jordyn was right there in the middle. laughing and moving all the time. She moved gracefully, her cheeks pink from laughter and exhausting activities. Kai couldn't help but smile at her carefreeness. 

Too soon, the music stopped, and Jordyn dismissed the kids. They came rushing out, tired and thirsty and sweaty. But they were all happy and talkative, chattering away. No one noticed him, and if they did, they just smiled and waved. He liked the comfortable, casual way that they treated him with.

Kai slipped through the open door of the studio, walking over to Jordyn. "Hey."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey. Didn't think I'd see you again."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy..." 

"Hm," she hummed. "Heard from Skylor recently?"

He shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah...I don't think it's going to work."

Jordyn paused. "Why not?"

"She lives so far; I hardly see her. And besides, I don't think I ever liked her that much."

Jordyn stood, a puzzled look on her face. "What gave you that idea?"

"I-I don't know. I was always acting tough. That's usually a sign that means we weren't going to last long. I don't really want someone I have to act tough around. I just want some one I can be comfortable around, like..."

He stopped to think, staring at her. He didn't know how he didn't see it before. Jordyn  _was_ cute, with her big, cyan eyes and long caramel colored hair. And Kai  _did_ feel comfortable around her...

"Like who?"

Kai shook his head. "N-Never mind." His face flushed. Jordyn shrugged.

"How's Cole? Still a ghost?"

He nodded. In all honesty, he was jealous of the long friendship Cole and Jordyn had between them. Jordyn was a student at Cole's dad's school, and the two had known each other all their lives. He then realized the dance instructor was still talking.

"It's too bad. I was hoping he'd come help us with our Special Needs class." Upon hearing this, Kai panicked. Were Cole and Jordyn dating?

"S-Sorry, Jordyn. I wasn't really paying attention. Cole's a human again."

"Really? Great! Could you relay the message?"

"Yeah..." he stood. "Listen, Jordyn...I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night. A movie or dinner or something..."

Jordyn looked shocked. "Oh! Um...I'd really love to, Kai, but...

Kai felt his stomach plunge. Was he too late?

"...I have a class tomorrow night." She smiled. "But I am free on Thursday."

Kai grinned like an idiot. She really did want to date him after all! "Perfect! See you then?"

"'Kay. See ya."

Kai began to walk out, only to hit the door frame. Jordyn giggled as he reddened. He quickly adjusted his course and continued walking. 

Nicky passed him as she walked in. "He has no idea what he's gotten himself into," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

 

To be continued in Chapter Three...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We last left Copper and Finnick at the beginning of their rebellion. Now it's underway, but let's see how they're doing.

Copper and Finnick sat crouched on top of the warehouse. 

Tonight was the night of their first phase: steal the supplies.

Fin could hardly contain her excitement. "I feel like a spy or something!" She whisper-yelled. 

Copper smiled and held a finger to his lips. If they were caught, they could have their hands cut off for thievery- or worse, they could be hung.

 They sat, watching the guards. It seemed they would never get tired. "Why don't we just use our Spinjitzu on them?"

Copper gave her a stern look. "Sensei Garmadon told us to never use our powers for evil." He touched the chest pocket on his shirt. "That's how we lost _her."_

Finnick gave him a look of sympathy. She desperately wanted to help her friend through the sorrow and heartbreak. She knew the betrayal hurt- it hurt her, too.

Before she could comfort him, his head snapped up. A shower of green and ice-blue sparks lit up the night sky. "That's the first signal!"

The two watched as the guards walked towards the signal before blowing their bird whistles. They gave a sparrow cry- their symbol.

Groups of two or three began to sneak into the storage unit. Copper and Finnick followed. "Take whatever you find!" Copper commanded. "Food, weapons, clothing- anything!"

Everyone filled their packs to the brims. They were all leaving, the supplies depleted, when the guards returned. They had gotten wind of what was going on. "Hey!" they both shouted as Copper and Finnick were making their grand escape. They raced away on Copper's motorcycle, the guards following in hot pursuit.

Once they were safely away, Fin whipped off her helmet, letting her long, brown hair loose. Laughter bubbled up from her chest, and she let it out. It was loud and beautiful. "That. Was. Awesome!" she exclaimed, exhilarated.

Copper smiled, his own adrenaline still coursing through his veins. "Tonight was very fruitful indeed."

 

To be continued in Chapter Four... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I know you guys were expecting more, especially after Chapter Two...


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our good friend Jordyn goes back to Borg Industries to continue her work as Cyrus Borg's personal intern. But there's an unexpected turn of events as Copper and Finnick journey to the future Borg Industries and uncover one of his old projects...

Jordyn walked into Borg Industries, ready to continue her work as his intern. Yes, she had been a little hesitant to return, especially since her last experience led to her being controlled by the Overlord. But he was gone now, and Cyrus Borg would need some help now that P.I.X.A.L. was gone. 

She breathed in, remembering her last moments in this room. She could still hear the Overlord's raspy laugh in her head, could still feel her limbs moving on their own accord, as though she were nothing but a puppet on a string. She could still see the look of horror on Lloyd's face as her hands tightened around his neck...

She shook herself free. "He's gone," she said aloud. "You are the Master of Circuitry. No one can control you." She plugged up her iPod (such and old piece of technology, but so reliable) and got to work, listening to Allia's music. Her cover of Moana was amazing...

"Ah, Miss Hart," Cyrus said as he wheeled in, "it's lovely to see you've joined us again after all these years." He had been crippled for life, and therefore couldn't have kids of his own. He never married to avoid disappointing anyone, but he felt a connection between him and Jordyn. She was a bright student, eager to learn and determined to overcome obstacles. 

Jordyn smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Cyrus. But where are your-?"

Borg waved a hand in dismissal. "Garmadon was right. We had been relying too much on technology. But, tell me, where is P.I.X.A.L.?" 

"Unable to return, sir. She was dismantled at the Masters' Tournament." 

"Ah, that is most unfortunate," he sighed sadly. "She was a good assistant."

* * *

Copper and Finnick stood in front of the old, run down building. "This was the most important in New Ninjago City?" Finnick asked in disbelief. She was the younger of the two and was born five years after Copper. So she hadn't witnessed the destruction of Ninjago like Copper had. 

Her companion nodded grimly. "Back then, this city would have never functioned on its own without Cyrus Borg. Now...." He looked around at the abandoned buildings. He shook his head. "Let's go. We're on a time crunch, remember?"

The two walked in. Aspen and F.L.A.S.H. the hologram stood in the shadows. "My scanners show that the item we're looking for is on the third level," F.L.A.S.H. said in his robotic voice. 

"Any guards?"

"None. We are clear."

Their leader nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Jordyn was laying on the floor on a skateboard, screwing in parts to the machine. "In all honesty, Cyrus, Jay would be much better at this. I just work with circuitry," she said around the flashlight in her mouth.

"Yes, well, he was unavailable at the time. Something about spending time with Nya..." 

Jordyn almost choked on the flashlight. "They've gotten back together?!" 

"They didn't tell you?"

"No! Dang, now I'm super mad at them!" She twisted the wrench as hard as she could until she couldn't twist it anymore. She sighed and let her arm drop, blood rushing back into her arm. 

* * *

Finnick crouched down in front of the machine, feeling the rusted metal and the worn out cords. "Wow. This is some  _old_ tech. Might take me a minute..." She tapped into the power surge coming from it. The others watched in amazement as electricity crackled in the air, causing their hair to stand on end. There was a  _whir_ as the machine sputtered to life. "What is this thing again?" Finnick asked, her eyes glowing electric blue. 

"It's supposed to be a time machine. Unfortunately, Borg never got it to work. Lucky for us..." Copper drew himself up to full height. "We have Finnick. Are you all ready? I mean, we don't know what we'll find in the past..." 

Finnick touched Copper's arm. "We're ready. We'll follow you, no matter what happens."

He smile. "Let's go."

* * *

The machine whirred to life, causing Jordyn to slide back in shock. "What the-?! What's going on?!"

Things started to fly out of the machine. Jordyn grabbed her boss's arm and pulled him behind his desk. They watched as four figures burst forth from the circular machine. They collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The time machine powered down. 

Jordyn jumped over the desk, racing towards the kids. They only looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, the oldest being nineteen. "C-Cyrus...call the ninja," she said, voice shaking. "Tell them it's urgent..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been up for three days and it already has 16 hits. I am in awe of you guys!  
> Thanks so very much for your support! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me. Your suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane has his first meeting with Finnick in the Borg Industries clinic. As they talk, he and Cole begin to realize what a horrible future they have to face.   
> Meanwhile, the Empress decides to try and end the Sparrow Rebellion by going after the four leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks...I usually write the chapter before typing it. But I'm trying to post a chapter a day, so I might abandon that exercise...  
> Thanks again for reading this. You are all amazing, and I cannot thank you enough. Honestly, when I logged on this morning, I almost fainted due to shock. 27 reads, guys!

Zane stood outside the clinic room, staring in through the Plexiglass window. He could see the four teens laying on the beds, medroids examining them. He could tell they weren't from this time period from their brain scans. Jordyn's story only helped prove that. He opened the door, letting the scanner confirm his identity.

"Zane," P.I.X.A.L. said in his head, "they are not from this time. Caution is advised."

The nindroid smiled. "Thank you, P.I.X.A.L." he said. One of the medroids rolled over.

"What is your purpose?" It asked in a monotone voice. Zane straightened.

"I am to protect Ninjago from all those that try to harm it-"

"It means your purpose for coming here, tin can," Cole said from the door. He had been watching the exchange with amusement and decided to tease him a bit. After all, what are brothers for?

Zane's face flushed slightly. He quickly corrected his mistake and revised. "I-I am just checking on the teenagers..." he trailed off as the medroid rolled away. Sighing, he stopped by the first bed. A girl- about fifteen, he noted- was laying on it, asleep. She had short, red-brown hair and a tan complexion.

"Her heart rate levels are slightly higher than normal humans, and her brain levels show high traces of bio electricity, " P.I.X.A.L. informed him. Zane nodded, noting that she was most likely a future elemental master of some sort. He reached out and lightly touched her stomach.

As if she were shocked by something, her eyes snapped open, revealing bright blue hues. Her hand grabbed his wrist as though she were attempting to do him harm. "Easy, easy!" Cole exclaimed, ready to intervene if needed. The girl ignored him and glared at Zane as if he had said something unpleasant.

"Who are you?" she asked. Zane knew that if he made any sudden, threatening moves, his arm would be ripped completely from its socket.

"I am Zane Julien," he explained, "Master of Ice and one of the protectors of Ninjago." He noticed that her eyes widened slightly and her grip loosened. She slowly relinquished his hand, but she kept watching him as though he might attack.

"Why am I here? And where are my wrist cuffs?"

"You were brought here so we could make sure you were unharmed. Your cuffs prevented us from doing that...May I ask what your name is?" Zane asked as politely as he could. 

"Finnick. Finnick Walker." She looked over at the others. "Are they all okay?"

Zane nodded. Cole joined them and handed the girl a pair of blue wrist cuffs. She accepted them and snapped them on. Her eyes brightened in color. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"So let me ask you something: why come back in time? Isn't the future better than this?"

Finnick shook her head. "No. It's awful. The streets are constantly patrolled by her forces and people go hungry every day. The skies are filled with smoke and all other types of pollution, and it's hard to find clean water.... Of course, that's only where I'm from. In the capital, it's beautiful..."

Zane and Cole stared at her in shock. "What? Why is it like that?!" Cole asked. He liked having a clean planet and was appalled that the future was as awful as she said. 

Finnick shrugged. "Because of _Her._ The Empress of Ninjago." She laid back on her bed and sighed. "I don't want to talk anymore..."

Zane and Cole nodded and started to walk away. Once they were out of earshot, Cole grabbed Zane's arm. "Listen," he said, "we need to find out more about this. These kids...they deserve a better future."

Zane nodded in agreement. "We will question the others once they awake, correct?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 

   The Empress stood in front of the time machine. "How did they get through?!" she asked in a rage. She had worked hard to cripple any rebellion from Ninjago citizens, and these four _teenagers_ would most certainly not ruin all of her work.

The workers bowed low in front of her out of fear. No one knew what lay behind those veils, and no one wanted to find out. Some say she was hideous. Others would tell you she was too beautiful to bear. And others said she was a horrifying beast.

But no matter what she was, she ruled with tight reins and a whip of fear.

She growled angrily. "Start up the machine. It's time to end this silly rebellion."


	6. A/N

Hey guys!

I'm having trouble writing Chapter Six of this story. So, what do I do?

 

I ask for help! From you guys. I'm thinking of doing a writing contest to see who can help me with this chapter.

So, here's how this works:

You guys write a small Ninjago short story, and send them to my email (Arrowfoxx18@gmail.com). I will read them and decide on 1 winner.

This winner will help me write Chapter Six and will also have their very own character in my story (So long as it's not a "Mary-Sue").

The deadline is May 25. That's one week from today. 

 

Thanks so much! I look forward to reading your stories!

 

Live and let fly,

 

~Arrow


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copper awakes to meet Kai - the man who might turn out to be his future dad.

Copper awoke to bright lights. He groaned, thinking that Finnick had left the lights on again. Then he caught the antiseptic smell. He jerked up.

_No,_ he thought,  _no, I can't be here again. No, not again-_

"Hey," a voice said beside him, "you okay?"

He looked over to see a man with similar, spiky red-brown hair and brown eyes. For a moment, he thought he was looking in a mirror. Then he realized the man was older - about twenty-two. Copper nodded. 

"Yeah....yeah, I'm fine. Just....a-a nightmare," he lied. His adrenaline was still racing. "Where are we?"

"Borg Industries, New Ninjago City. You've been out for quite some time." The man handed him some water. Copper took a sip then frowned thoughtfully up at the ceiling. 

"I thought this place didn't have any power..."

"It didn't a few years ago...Of course, we restored it after the Overlord was defeated." Copper looked up. 

"What? Overlord? But that was over thirty years ago!"

"No, it was only seven..." Their eyes widened. 

"Um, sir? What's your name?" Copper asked. 

"Kai Smith," the man answered. Copper fell back onto the bed. 

"Kai Smith......Spinjitzu Master of Fire," he whispered. "We went back over fifty years."

 

 

To be continued in Chapter Seven....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I am sorry for such a short chapter....  
> I'm having some really bad Writer's Block.


	8. Notification!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authorfoxx wishes to speak with her audience.

Hey guys, just wanted to post something right quick.   
I know I haven't updated in, like, forever, but there's a reason why:I'm thinking of re-writing Lego Ninjago:the Unofficial Season 7.   
I feel like it's not as good as it can be. So, I'm going to re-write it. I hope y'all can be patient as I work on this. 

Also, coming soon is a new story: Under the Sea. It's going to be a Creepypasta story, but with a slight twist: it's a mermaid AU.

Is this a good idea? Tell me whatcha think in the comments!

Live and let fly,

ArrowFoxx_18


End file.
